Frank Whaley
Frank Whaley (1963 - ) Deaths in Film *''Little Monsters'' (1989) [Boy]: Burned to death after Fred Savage and the other children expose him to improvised light. (Frank was wearing heavy make up for this role.) *''A Midnight Clear'' (1992) '[''Paul 'Father' Mundy]: Shot to death by Gary Sinise during a staged skirmish. *Swing Kids (1993) [Arvid]: Commits suicide by slashing his wrists with a broken record in the bathtub. *Pulp Fiction (1994)' [''Brett]: Shot in the chest by Samuel L. Jackson and in the back by John Travolta in his hotel room. *''The Winner'' (1996) [Joey]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Billy Bob Thornton in the casino; he dies shortly afterwards while trying to talk to Vincent D'Onofrio (who ignores him). (It's been a while since I've seen this movie, so my memory might be vague on the details.) *''When Trumpets Fade'' (1998) [Medic Chamberlain]: Killed in combat with the German forces in the woods. *''Red Dragon (2002) '[Ralph Mandy]: Shot in the head by Ralph Fiennes outside Emily Watson's home. (See also Bill Cwikowski in the 1986 version ''Manhunter''.) *Cherry Crush (2007) [Wade Chandling]: Beaten to death with a log by Nikki Reed while Frank is attacking Jonathan Tucker. Nikki and Jonathan then carry his body across a stream and conceal it. *Vacancy (2007) [Mason]: Shot three times in the chest and stomach by Kate Beckinsale with one of his own guns during a shootout (his body is later seen as she goes to call the police). *The Cell 2 (Video, 2009)' [''Duncan]: *''Warning Shot'' (2018) [David]: Stabbed to death by David Spade on top of having been shot in the leg earlier by Guillermo Diaz. Deaths in Television *''Fatal Deception: Mrs. Lee Harvey Oswald (Marina's Story)'' (1993; TV movie) [Lee Harvey Oswald]: Shot in the chest by Jack Ruby (no actor listed) while being escorted by policemen. (this is combined with footage of the real Oswald) Dies in hospital (off-screen). *''Desperate Trail (1995 TV movie) '''Cooper: ''Shot speatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with Sam Elliott. *The Outer Limits: Zig Zag (2000)' [''Zig Fowler/Cliff Unger]: Playing a dual role, "Cliff" is killed in an explosion when the computer's self-destruct sequence is activated by a chip that "Zig" had placed in John Amos' hand. (Thanks to Stephen) *''NCIS: Chained'' (2004) [Jeffrey White]: Shot (off-camera) by Michael Weatherly when he was about to slit Michael's throat. His body is shown when Mark Harmon discovers him. *'Blue Bloods' *''Ray Donovan: Road Trip (2013) [''Van Miller]: Shot in the back of the head by Jon Voight. *''The Blacklist: The Good Samaritan (No. 106)'' (2014) [Karl Hoffman]: Shot to death by Megan Boone as Frank was about to kill his once abusive mother (Patricia Squires) with a ball peen hammer. *''Under The Dome: Caged (2015)'' [Dr. Marston]: Throat slit by Dean Norris. *''Luke Cage: Suckas Need Bodyguards (2016) ''[Detective Rafael Scarfe]: Succumbs to his injuries sveral hours after being shot by Mahershala Ali. He dies by Simone Missick's side after running from Mahershala's mecenaries along with Mike Colter and Rosario Dawson. Gallery Frank Whaley.png|Frank Whaley in Pulp Fiction Whaley, Frank Whaley, Frank Whaley, Frank Whaley, Frank Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in The Blacklistverse Category:Slasher Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Gotham cast members Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Crime Stars Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Actors who died in Nimród Antal Movies Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Luke Cage Cast Members Category:Under the Dome Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist